


Carnival or Nightmares

by TheDoctor_1 (orphan_account)



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheDoctor_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this story hasn't been touched since last year and I was about to just abandon it when I saw a comment that wanted to know more about it. Your guy's comments really do make me smile and mean a lot to me. The story is pretty crappy but I wrote this chapter because that comment made me feel bad. It made me want to give more. So here it is. I dont know what happened to chapter 1 and 2 but I plan on rewriting them when I get the time. But guys seriously your comments mean so much so please don't forget to leave one or a suggestion or feedback. And please don't forget to kudos. Thanks and enjoy :)</p></blockquote>





	1. Mr. Sandman

 

Okay I will admit taking that first step into the carnival wasn't as scary as it had been emphasized as. But after that first step I stopped and stood there looking straight ahead. I felt like I was being watching and it was a very uncomfortable feeling. I wanted to turn back but I just couldn't, I agreed to this stupid dare and now it was up to me to complete it. Also I guess I had stood there for too long because I heard Caitlyn yell some smart remark. I ignored her and took a few more steps forwards. The feeling of being watched didn't go away, it just kept going along with each step. I kept walking until I reached the first booth where I turned my phone on and unlocked it. I opened the camera app and switched the cam to where it was front facing. I smiled and heard the crowd of fellow teens cheer. God I was almost done with this fucking dare. I tapped the screen of my phone and took the picture. I was about to turn it off but what I saw said otherwise. I dropped my phone into the dirt and turned around to see nothing but the empty carnival. I continued staring straight ahead trying to figure out what that thing was until I heard a bunch of laughing and taunts. I shook my head and turned back around to be greeted with nothing but silence and a tall, dark figure towering over me. It stood there for a moment as if it was studying me before I saw a gristly smile of realistic teeth.

I stood there wide eyed until it started advancing, and that's when I decided it was a good idea to run. I immediately turned on my heels and began running towards the other end of the carnival which of course led to a wooded area. This fucking goddamn carnival was set up right next to a damned woods. What did I care, I needed to get out of here before that thing caught me. As I continued running time seemed to slow down around me, it didn't matter how fast I ran the whole goddamn place just slowed down. I looked back and the dark figure which looked more humanized now was just a few steps away from me smiling like a blood thirsty maniac. I turned back around and continued the useless running spree that I was on. To add onto time slowing down the temperature started dropping from a nice warm evening to a unbearable winter night. I didn't let this bother me though, or at least I tried not to let it bother me but the coldness was literally unexcapable. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath which was an awful mistake. I felt a hand on my right shoulder and my blood turned ice cold. I didn't dare turn around because I knew who it would be or well in this case what it would be. Without any warning I was forcefully turned around and looking into the eyes of the 'thing' that had chased me.

As I looked into it's eyes it was like a Wonderland of all things dark. Time stopped completely, everything became dim and gloomy and the more I stared into those gorgeous light brown eyes the more I felt like my soul was twisting into something monsters would hide from. It was just so transfixing and it wasn't until I noticed he was smiling at me that I shook myself out of the trance. He continued to smile as I saw that there was teeth painted across his mouth which contrasted perfectly with his darkly  lined eyes, pale skin, and jet black hair. He put his other hand on my left shoulder and for a moment it looked like he had a spark of happiness in his eyes before he leaned close to my right ear and whispered "I am your worst nightmare." He then stepped back and smiled evilly as everything around me went pitch black.

 

All I could hear was the shuffling of feet and the clanging of what sounded like large metal objects. Only God knew what was going on around me, but I didn't care I just wanted the darkness to just engulf me and never let me go. I heard footsteps come towards me as I opened my eyes slowly. When I opened my eyes it was awful, spots danced before me and I suddenly felt dizzy. I felt like I was floating for a moment before I I realized the downward weight on my ankles and wrists. I raised my head and was greeted with a slightly familiar face. It took me a moment to realize that it was the man or thing that had chased me outside. He looked a little different than I remembered though. For starters he was wearing some sort of cape that looked totally ridiculous on him along with matching gloves that looked as if they were made out of real leather. The rest of his outfit just consisted of a black shirt, what looked like jeans yet with small pieces of metal on the legs of them and what looked like a pair of boots.

He with twirling something in his hands and it took me a minute to realize that it was my snapback. He saw my attention switched from him to the snapback and he grinned. "Yea, I found this outside." He stepped forward and carefully put the snapback on top of my head, then he stepped back to where he was originally standing. I couldn't see my reaction but I think that I was probably blushing because his grin turned into a smile. "Well do I get a thank you?" He asked in a slightly playful voice before my eyes widened and I nodded. "Uh....th-thanks.." My voice was horse and slightly cracked. I had no idea how long I was out or what day it was. The man in front of me must have read my mind because his smile melted and he looked up at me apologetically. "You've been out for four days, Donnie brought you in here after our er 'small encounter'."

"Where is 'here' and who is Donnie?" I asked slightly panicked, if not paranoid. He raised an eyebrow before bursting out laughing. "Uh...did I say something funny?" I asked slightly confused as he chuckled. "No, no it's just I thought it was obvious but hey I'll cut you some slack. We're in the er lower parts of the carnival, it's basically our storage unit, and well Donnie is my friend plus the greatest catcher alive." I looked at him for a moment then smiled. He started laughing again and I couldn't help but to laugh myself. When he stopped laughing he looked me straight in the eyes and smiled. "So um what's your name?" I asked as his smile grew wider. "I'm the one and only Sandman!" He said proudly yet playfully. "And what might your name be?" He asked as I began thinking of what to say. "Well uh my name is Alice." "Alice, that's a nice name."

There was a knock on the door...well wall and Sandman turned around laughing childishly. He walked over to where the knocking was coming from as I tried to figure out what was clamped around my wrists. I craned my neck slightly and saw what I feared it was, stupid chains. I turned my attention back to Sandman as he closed what looked like a panel of the wall and turned back around to me. He was holding something in his left hand that I was unable to see due to lighting of the room and it's size. He smirked slightly before walking towards me.

"Alright Alice, we're going to play a little game."

 


	2. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story hasn't been touched since last year and I was about to just abandon it when I saw a comment that wanted to know more about it. Your guy's comments really do make me smile and mean a lot to me. The story is pretty crappy but I wrote this chapter because that comment made me feel bad. It made me want to give more. So here it is. I dont know what happened to chapter 1 and 2 but I plan on rewriting them when I get the time. But guys seriously your comments mean so much so please don't forget to leave one or a suggestion or feedback. And please don't forget to kudos. Thanks and enjoy :)

“What kind of game?” I asked Sandman. He turned on his heels, his painted smile widening. He was playing with what I could make out as a knife. Oh lucky me. “You weren't merely picked up off the ground by me Alice. We chose you. We singled you out from all the rest and found you worth to play our game.” He told me. His snicker was maniacal. Just imagine The Joker but ten times creepier than that. “You're not telling me what the game is Sandman. How can I play it if I don't know what it is?” I explained to him in the best and most calm way possible. Sandman sighed then placed the tip of the knife against his temple. “We chose you because you're worthy enough to join our Wonderland. But it's not simple. And you can't leave. You can finish or die. We're called freaks. Why not have another one?” He giggled loudly. His laughing made my blood turn cold. Join this madness? Never go back home or to school? Never see my friends again? “No. I'm not becoming a freak like you or the others. I have a life and it's not going to end here.” I stood up to this freak. My voice calm but it didn't really help when I looked like I'd just seen a ghost. Sandman strolled over to me and leaned in close. His breath smelled of whiskey and his smile, I could see all the paint streaks but no, it looked like his skin, no it was paint, old cracked paint. “They've all said that. The worthy ones. They've all died as well. Their bones litter the halls of our home. Their meat filling our stomachs.”

I felt bile in my mouth. Oh God this guy was insane. He was like a Joker on crack. I watched closely as he took the knife and removed the tip from his painted cheek and slowly move it close to my face. I whimpered when I felt the cold blade glide down my cheek. Blood trickled down and dropped to the floor. The sick man I was being held captive by leaned in even closer and licked the blood off my cheek. Being a sensible and rational and well free thinking person, the first thing my mind screamed was, FIGHT. I began kicking and screaming, alas this wasn't working for shit. Duh. I was chained hands and feet. “Shhhh shh shhh. Alice darling acting this way will only bring your blood pressure up. Your blood will thicken from the amount of pressure and that's no fun for us. How am I supposed to drain you of your life source if thick as syrup.” He whispered in my ears while letting the knife tip dance against my shirt. “I-I'll play the game.” I whispered. My voice was choked up and thick with fear. Sandman could sense it cause he was smiling again. Whenever his physical lips smiled the painted one extended. It disturbed me. “Now be a good little girl.” His gloved fingers formed into a fist and his arm extended backwards. A hard blow to the face and I was out.

It wasn't long until I came to though and I was sitting in a chair. I could feel the wood beneath my fingers. Rough and worn from age. My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I was greeted to was a pale blue skirt connecting further onto my body. I glanced at my hands which were encased in thin lace gloves with a little black lace bow on them. I lifted my head up and squinted. The room I was in had better lighting. Very bright but not too bright. “I'm glad you chose the right path Alice.” I heard Sandman say from behind me. I looked up at him, smiling when he placed my snapback on to my soft, brown hair. “It's a mystery what lurks beyond the doors. Join us. Join our Wonderland.” It was so strange. His voice sounded distant but he was clearly there with me. I looked back down at the darkness beyond the light. There was a door down there? “I'm scared.” I told him.

“Don't be scared Alice be  _ excited _ . Let your adventurous side take over. Let it control you. Don't let fear control your adventure. Never let fear control you.” His words were so soft and comforting but he then pushed me out of the chair I cascaded into a land of darkness. I was cold. My bare arms prickled with goosebumps. “Sandman?” I whispered, my voice echoed through the dark chasm.

_ “Call me, Mr. Benzedrine.” _


End file.
